kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Republika e Maqedonisë
Republika e Maqedonisë është një shtet i ndodhur në pjesën juglindore të Evropës (41 50 N, 22 00 E kordinatat gjeografike). Ajo ndan kufinjtë me Bullgarinë në lindje (148 km), Greqin në jug (246 km), Shqipërinë në perëndim (151km) dhe Serbinë dhe Malin e Zi në veri (221km). Historia Për historin e Maqedonisë antike shiko Iliria dhe Greqia Antike : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Repubikës Maqedonisë Njohja ndërkombëtare e pavarësisë së Maqedonisë nga Jugosllavia në 1991 është kundërshtuar nga Greqia për shkak të flamurit (të konsideruar si simbol i Helenëve) dhe emrit Maqedoni. Mardhënjet me Greqinë përfundimisht u normalizuan në vitin 1995 por problemet me emrin e Maqedonisë akoma ekzistojnë. Ndryshimi i gjendjes se Kosovës dhe implementimi i marrëveshjes së Ohrit - që e përbylli kryengritjen e armatosur të shqiptarëve më 2001 - dhe ekonomia e dobët e vendit vazhdojn të jenë pyetje për Maqedoninë. Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Qytete * Shkupi * Gostivari * Tetova * Ohri * Struga * Kumanova * Manastiri * Kërçova * Dibra Fshatra * Veleshta Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Maqedonisë Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Maqedonisë BVP: $14.4 miliard ( 2004) BVP - shkalla reale e rritjes: 1.3% (2004) BVP për banorë: $7,100 (2004) BVP - përmbledhuar në bazë të sektoreve: agrikulturë: 11.2%, industria: 26%, shërbime: 62.8% (2004) Fuqia puntore: 855,000 (2004) Shkalla e pa punsisë: 37.7% (çereku i 3-të, 2004) Popullata nën vijën e fuqisë punëtore: 30.2% (2003 llog.) Shkalla e inflacionit (çmimi konsumatorë): 0.4% (2004 llog.) Investime (rritja fikse): 17.5% of GDP (2004 llog.) Buxheti:të hyra : $1.198 miliard, të dala: $1.245 miliard, përfshirë dhe kapitalin e harxhuar në vlerë$114 miliard(v. (2004) Borxhi publik: 20% nga BVP Elektricitret - prodhim: 6.273 miliard kWh (2003), harxhim: 7.216 miliard kWh (2003), eksport: 0 kWh (2003), import: 953 miliard kWh (2003) Vaj - prodhim: 0 bbl/ditë (2003 llog.), konsumim: 22,000 bbl/ditë (2003) Bilanci i tanishëm kontabël: $-311 million (2004) nga të cilat - Exporte: $1.629 billion f.o.b. (2004), Exporte - mallëra: ushqim, cigare, hekur, çelik ... , Eksportet në : Serbi dhe Mal të Zi 31.4%, Gjermani 19.9%, Greqi 8.9%, Kroaci 6.9%, ShBA 4.9% (2004) Importe: $2.677 miliard f.o.b. (2004) Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Maqedonisë Sipas regjistrimit të vitit 2002 në Maqedoni jetojnë: * Sllavë (maqedonë) 1.297.981 (64,18 %) * Shqiptar 509.083 (25,17 %) * Turq 77.959 (3,85 %) * Romë 53.879 (2,66 %) * Serbë 35.939 (1,78 %) * Boshnjak 17.018 (0,84 %) * Arumunë 9.695 (0,48 %) * Të tjerë 20.993 (1,04 %) Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Maqedonisë Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria e Maqedonisë * Kryetari i Maqedonisë * Kuvendi i Maqedonisë * Ministri:Mbrojtjes, Puneve të jashtme, Kulturës, Transportit dhe Komunikacionit, Ambientit, Çështjeve Sociale, Edukimit dhe Arsimit, Qeverive lokale, Shëndetësise ---- * Komisioni i zgjedhjeve elektrorale * News Portal, latest news from Macedonia, Albania and Kosovo * Organization for the European Minorities' reports on Macedonia * UNGA Resolution about the use of the FYROM reference * Interim Accord between the Hellenic Republic and the FYROM * Macedonian Heritage FAQ * Macedonian Discussions * A website with general information about the state * Photos * Macedonia Competitiveness Activity *Category:Shtet en:Republic of Macedonia be:Македонія bg:Република Македония cs:Makedonie cy:Cyn-weriniaeth Iwgoslafaidd Macedonia da:Tidligere Jugoslaviske Republik Makedonien de:Mazedonien et:Makedoonia eo:Makedonio fr:Macédoine (pays) he:מקדוניה hr:Makedonija it:Repubblica di Macedonia ja:マケドニア共和国 ko:마케도니아 공화국 lt:Makedonija mk:Република Македонија nl:Republiek Macedonië no:Republikken Makedonia nds:Makedonien (Land) pl:Macedonia pt:Macedónia roa-rup:Machidunii ru:Македония sl:Makedonija sr:Македонија fi:Makedonia sv:Makedonien th:ประเทศมาซิโดเนีย uk:Македонія es:Rep%C3%BAblica_de_Macedonia zh:馬其頓共和國